Naruto Randomness Story
by Enderfox
Summary: Kinda random... as you can tell by the name. This is a very funny story. Hope you enjoy it! Full Summary Inside. Written By: Enderfox and SakuraKissy.


**Sumamary: **Alright. So my sister and I we're in the kitchen making milk shakes and hot chocolate. Randomly she started talking about another one of her fanfics. I start going on about how cool it'd be if Naruto was real with all the ninja's and stuff, but had all of out technology. This will be a one chapter thingy unless you viewers want us to go on, but that's up to you. This is supposed to be a humor fanfic. I mean, Naruto and friends in our world? Wow. With computer, and microwaves, and cars! Oh.. the cars will come in place very soon... Sister love the car part! So... here we go.  
**Warnings: **Bad Grammar(SakuraKissy). Cursing. Anything else that might come up...  
**Disclaimer: **We no own Naruto. Get it through your heads.  
**Authors: **Enderfox and SakuraKissy  
**Comment: **This story was previously located on SakuraKissy's profile, but has been moved to Enderfox's.

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi said arraving at the training ground in his brand new Mazda Ryuga.**( 1 )**

"Cool car Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to touch the car.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. No touchy." Kakashi said and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nice wheels." Sasuke said cooly.

"Sasuke-kun's convertible is cooler than this piece of junk." Sakura said looking at Kakashi's car with disgust.

"Look. We have a mission. Our mission is to go in the Hidden Mist Village and kidnap some very evil man by the name of Zabuza. Simple enough?"

"Got it." The three teenagers said in unison.

All four of them hoped into Kakashi's car and took off. "Now." Kakashi said. "This must be an element of surprise." He smiled beneath the mask he wore. Sakura nodded. Sasuke just gave a short nod to act cool. Naruto starred blankly at his sensei.

* * *

"Zabuza." Haku said. "Seems we have company." Haku pointed out as they heard _Vvvrrrooooooommm... Erkk... Click. Slam. Beep Beep Beep Beep. _Zabuza nodded and stood up outta his chair with his giant bazooka. **( 2 )** Haku cocked both of his Silence 9 mm. One in each hand. They headed for the outside where the noises were coming from.

* * *

"Kakashi! You're speeding!" Sakura yelled holding onto Sasuke. _Vvvrrrooooooommm... _

_Erkk... _The sound the car made as Kakashi slammed on the breaks. "AH!" Sakura screamed.

"Alright now. Outta the car!" Kakashi whisper shouted. The three nodded. _Click Click Click Click._ Went the sounds of the doors opening. Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto all closed their door very quietly. _Slam. _Sasuke slammed his door shut, making the car alarm go off. _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep._ "AUGH! SASUKE! THE ALARM!" Kakashi yelled furiously.

"Turn it off!" Naruto yelled. _Beep Beep Beep Beep._

"They know we're here know!" Sakura yelled.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked as the alarms stopped.

"That's how." Sakura pointed to the left of evreyone where Zabuza and his big bazooka stood. Along with Haku and his two Silence 9 mm guns.

"Shit." Kakashi muttered.

"Great Kakashi. Good job with the 'element of surprise'." Sasuke said.

"Prepare to die." Zabuza said.

"Where the fuck did Naruto go?!" Kakashi yelled looking around for the blonde. He was no where to be found. Haku aimed the gun at the three, as the followed them into the base where they were tied up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a weapon shop not to far away... "I'll take that one." Naruto said. The man at the desk nodded and handed him a machine gun. "Thanks sir." Naruto said leaving.

"Wait! You gotta pay for that!"

"Send the bill to Zabuza!" Naruto waved goodbye to the cashier man and headed back to the fight. 'Hope they're not in to much trouble without me.' Naruto thought on his way back.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Haku asked pointing a gun at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't speak to him.

"Well Kakashi. It's been a long time. What brings you here?" Zabuza asked pointing his giant bazooka at Kakashi. Kakashi gulped.

"Mission." Kakashi sopke very clearly. _Bam. Bam. Boom. Bang. Crash. Bang. _Then the door opened. Naruto stood at the door with a machine gun in hand, and a tux on. He pointed the gun at Zabuza.

"Say hello, to my little friend." Naruto said firing his machine gun at Zabuza. Zabuza accidentally pulled the triger on his bazooka as he flew the air in slow motion. He now lay on the floor, dead, and his bazooka had gone off. It hit-

"MY CAR!" Kakashi yelled. It hit Kakashi's car. Sasuke laughed. Because they were still tied up, Kakashi couldn't get to him.

"You're turn." Naruto pointed the gun at Haku.

"I wouldn't do that." Haku had one gun pointed at Sasuke and the other at Naruto. Haku pulled the trigger on the gun pointed toward Sasuke. It shot him in the leg. Somehow he fell unconsious. Kakashi laughed.

"Deserved that" He said.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. She broke the ropes and jumped up to her feet. She raced toward Haku, punched him in the face, and stole his guns as he fell to the ground. Sakura took both guns and fired wildly. One bullet sratched Naruto. Another one killed Haku. "AH!!" She yelled firing the gun rapidly, even thought they weren't machine guns.

"Sakura! Calm down! There dead!" Naruto yelled hold onto Sakura's shoulders. Sakura calmed down and dropped the guns.

"Thanks Naruto." She said smiling. "Sorry about you're arm."

"It's okay. Now for Sasuke." Naruto pointed to Sasuke. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and knelt down beside him. Then she used her medical ninja skills to cure Sasuke's enjury. While Sakura did this, Naruto untied Kakashi.

"My.. -sob- ...car..." Kakashi cried. as they walked outside the base. Kakashi was looking at his 'car'. Naruto turned to the rigth and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi. We can just take Zabuza's Mitsubishi Eclipse." Naruto said pointing to the car. Sasuke, who had just woken up, nodded. Sakura smiled and hopped into the car. Kakashi slowly and sadly walked to the car.

"Naruto. You drive. I cant. Sasuke's hurt. And I don't trust Sakura."

"I'm only 13 Kakashi-sensei."

"Just drive."

"Okay." Naruto smiled and hopped into the driver seat.

Half way back to Konoha, Naruto crashed the car into a tree. This caused the car to explode, after everyone was out of it of course. Half the forest was burnt down.

"Sorry... guess we're walking back." Naruto grinned to his friends.

* * *

"YOU KILLED THE MAN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING BACK! YOU BLEW UP KAKASHI'S CAR!" Tsunade yelled franticly.  
"Actually, Zabuza did that." Naruto diffended himself.

"YOU CRASHED ZABUZA'S CAR, BURING DOWN HALF THE FOREST! NARUTO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!?" Tsunade yelled.

"We could just forget it all happened." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto... You know we can't do that." Tsunade said.

"How about I treat you to sake and ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Is this some sort of bride to get out your punishemt?" Tsunade asked. Naruto just kind shrugged and nodded. "Okay." Tsunade agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah.. kinda random.. love it? like it? hate it? tell me.. us!**  
**( 1 ) A type of Mazda. It's cool looking!**  
**( 2 ) So I decided to give Zabuza a bazooka and Haku guns... gotta a problem?  
Review please! **


End file.
